


In which my brother and I may be otters

by Queenie_Beanie



Series: Brosidons [5]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AHAHAHA, But no, Gen, I might make a second chapter for this one, It sounds funny now, Lance and Percy are otters, That is me, also I like to think The lions and the gods were made similar, also the PJO and HOO HAVE WEIRD TIME LINES, here is some angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2018-11-07 09:39:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11056305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenie_Beanie/pseuds/Queenie_Beanie
Summary: Lance and Percy being children of the ocean live as the ocean does....Turns out otters have a good idea in bonding and keeping their family members close.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have emotions with otters 
> 
> http://i.dailymail.co.uk/i/pix/2013/09/16/article-2421731-1BD4E76C000005DC-406_634x428.jpg 
> 
> tell me you can't see Lance and Percy

Lance was young when he got in the habit of staying up late. First it was homesickness...

Then it was stress from Percy missing...

Then anxieties for not being good enough...

Now he lays awake and Percy is shuffling.

"Come on sleeping is pointless at this point." Percy sighed standing. Lance knew Percy was completely aware he was awake...

Lance knew when Percy had a rough time sleeping.

It was routine at this point.

So what was the plan for tonight?

Gorge on blue candy until they were sick in the morning?

Go out and hit things until they were tired.

Risk a trip to the city for late night pizza and a new atmosphere? Maybe fight a monster?? Maybe meet an 'Egyptian'?

"We are going for a swim." Lance chuckled and sat up.

Ah going out to the middle of the ocean and floating until nothing else mattered.

Lance liked that.

"But Percy we can drown!" He gasped rolling out of bed. Percy snorted.

Not one to miss a beat on being dramatic even so late at night.

Lance was wide awake and so was Percy.

"Then we will become mermaids living our days swimming and pining for Princes and princesses on boats."

"I am down." Lance grinned and he and Percy pulled on their sandals and walked to the beach. In their comfy pajamas because perks of ocean demigods? Your clothes are always water proof. Lance smiled as they walked down to Fireworks beach.

Percy and Lance touched the water and energy hit them a bit. But along with the energy came comfort and ease.

Lance dove into the waves first. Stretching under the water his bones poping as Percy swam up next to him.

This was their domain. They could swim for hours lazily twisting and playing in the water world. But they floated up. Resting on the surface holding on to each other like a couple of otters. Watching the clear stars.

"How is college going?"

"Good new Rome is different but I mean hey. I save it and all."

"You know Nico blames you for my ego."

"Please you had an ego at eight." Lance laughed watching the stars.

"So what troubles you?" Percy asked, Lance felt the current and the waves push them along the coast... not that they feared getting lost in the waves.

Sea children knew where they were in the water.

"Garrison again?" Percy frowned huffing. Lance nodded.

"Your teachers?"

"Maybe..."

"I am telling you Lance teachers fucking suck. Chiron? Paul? They are gems. No teacher is a good teacher they have it out for us." Lance snorted

"It is just all about Keith.... this guy top of our schools class Takashi Shirogane.... recommended him to the school..... the teachers just keep comparing me to Keith fucking Kogane." Lance huffed and Percy snickered.

"Honestly I felt the exact same way about Thalia.... think The big Z had a third kid?" Percy asked innocently.

"Nah....and have neither camps know about it? I just.... I just think he has talent that is all."

"Well then! Rivalry accepted! Prove yourself you can fly and be just as good as him!" Percy grinned to the stars.

"You have to get up there yeah?" He beamed to his little brother.

Lance grinned and nodded.

"Why are you up?" Lance asked. Percy went quiet.... then took a breath.

"Tartarus." Lance just knew then, he just squeezed Percy's hand, no words needed to be said.

Nights like this they would talk and float along the current. They were happy to have someone that they could be with.

Lance asked how Percy and Annabeth were doing.

“Fine actually…. Thinking about living in New Rome for college…. Starting a life….”

Percy asked Lance about love interests at Garrison.

Lance would moan. “All the girls don’t want relationships and all the guys are stuck up. The girls I can respect, the guys I want to kick.”

Usually they would float until they passed out or morning came.

Though some days they would float and almost be hit by a boat or would run into an anchored boat.

One times they fell asleep and the coastal guard fished them out thinking they were dead or thrown overboard on the verge of death, until Percy would wake up with a start and almost punch someone.

Another time they actually sunk to the bottom of the ocean and slept in the sand only to wake up at their cabin with a note from their dad saying he hoped they had a good day.

Secretly that was Lance's favorite time.... but as the hush fell over them... Lance felt this might be one of those fall asleep until something wakes you and you have to swim back times. Looking over to Percy who still gripped his hand like an otter so they didn't get separated. He was already half asleep and Lance didn’t want to wake him up to make him swim back.

Lance squeezed the hand and closed his eyes.

It was peaceful floating in the water.

Percy woke to a start when he felt arms grab his and try to drag him out of the water.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" A man yelped, Percy was dropped back into the water and surfaced started looking up. A pair of fishermen looked just as shocked as he was.

"Jesus kid! What are you doing?!" One of them scolded but that was not the problem-

"Lance??? LANCE?!" Percy yelled swimming around and he looked to the men.

"Did you pull someone else out?!"

"No- young man you are alone in the middle of the Atlantic- how did you get out here?"

"We can drive you back." Percy ignored them. Where was Lance?! He dove under with purpose and started looking for his brother.

He needed to back track...

Ok so they were up late.

They fell asleep.... where? Not far off Long Island or fireworks beach. He swam the water pushing him as he looked for his little brother.

He eventually stopped to get his bearings.... gods he was by Virginia- where could his brother be?! He reached up to grab his necklace a habit he got from Lance-

Oh.....

His heart sunk with his body as he dropped to the sea floor. His hand was securely around two necklaces..... one that started years ago painted with a lightning bolt..... The other had a larger amount of beads with no memories for him on them but seemed to feel heavier in his hand...

Last night he went out to the ocean alone... unable to sleep and hoping he would wake up Lance holding his hand like a baby otter...

No....

Lance went missing a year ago....

Percy remembered finding the necklace too... he convinced Annabeth, Grover and Leo to go out to where the Garrison was and demand for answers. Leo and Percy had been demanding for their little brothers until they were dragged out. Annabeth and Grover had to keep them from elementally destroying the place in a barrage of fire and water.

They drove around the desert for hours until they came across a shack. In lock down and yellow taped. They got in just to snoop and found maps and radios.

Percy remembers kicking something and looking down feeling his heart stop.....

Lance’s necklace snapped at one end was covered with dust and a few of the beads were loose on the floor. The clasp was worn and broken. No doubt he didn't feel it fall..... or he did and he couldn't retrieve it.

Oh that one thought made Percy feel like he was in Tartarus all over again.

They were bad toxic thoughts that he needed to stop thinking about.

"So I can only guess they went to the energy source..... They could be in the desert." Annabeth had said hopefully.

It had been three months then. So hope went all they had..... Demi-God children really didn't have long enough life spans...

They went and found the energy source..... there was a mountain with a manmade hole in it. Like something broke through the ground. Not strong enough to completely collapse it but there was a hefty enough damage.

"That is demigod damage." Grover sighed with honesty but a good sign. Investigating the area they found wall paintings. Old _as heck_ paintings that looked dated back to centuries old of a lion. A large lion by the looks of it..... Then Percy felt water.

He moved to it finding a collapsed indent in the ground. Mustering up the force he busted through with the water underneath. He moved quickly despite his friends yelling after him. He slid down the hole until a waterfall rushed over him turning his fall into a water slide.

Then he hit the floor on a puddle and found a cavern broken down with the other side of opening.....

That only raised more questions-

"PERCY!" Annabeth screamed down.

"I AM FINE." He yelled back...

"AH..... STUCK BUT FINE..." it took a while to get back up but... no head or tail of Lance or Hunk....

Now months passed almost hitting a year....

Percy was going crazy...

Comforting Lance's family who missed him as much as Percy did.

College

Hunting for his little brother.

"You are very troubled."

He looked up to see his father over him still in his Hawaiian shirt and Bermuda shorts.

"No... It is not like Lance is missing or anything...." Percy curled up. His father knew he was stressed and after Percy saved Olympus twice a little sass should be allowed,

"Can you feel him?" Percy asked, he would ask for forgiveness if that was the case.

"For a fleeting moment." Poseidon answered honestly sitting by his son. Percy though was already floating up looking ready to swim.

"Where?! I will go and get him-."

"He is not on this planet.... I don't even think in our own star system." Poseidon said looking at his pride gently. His child had a heart of gold who cared for his brothers and family like no other Child of his had before…. It was heartwarming as it was sad.

"What?"

"....I was unsure if I could tell anyone this but.... once when I was a young god, I freshly took my rule of the seas. I pulled at every water source just to feel the energy.... when something pulled back. I was so curious I went to the source.... in the middle of the desert where once an ocean was.... there was a lion. Now at the one I never seen anything like it. Metal and had this blue bubble around it. Now the mortals would call it a robot... at the time it was a robotic lion fit for a giant.... I couldn't quite fathom what I was seeing so I touched it. Then she spoke like a god would to me. I saw she was from the stars. She was a lion that was part of a pack of five." Poseidon hummed.

"She told me about how she and the others were made from pure energy of an element... like the gods were here... I remember this feeling of laughter and she said we were similar. Two beings made for water, from water to protect and use it. She told me she was waiting... waiting for a pilot. Waiting the right one to come down and find her. So she could return to the stars and her family. I asked to be her pilot and she refused."

"She told me 'We are kin man of water you would die if we left this planet. Maybe if you were to give up your immorality but you and I both know you do not wish for stars." He sighed.

"I left enraged. I felt her go to sleep.... that was centuries ago... one day I felt her energy spike. I felt her start calling. I didn't understand and I went to her."

"'I feel my pilot ocean man! My pilot is on this planet! He will come to me!" I had smiled and wished her luck..... Seventeen years pass. And I felt her move. I could feel her come alive." He looked to Percy to see if he got it...

It took him a minute... the. The cave drawings-.

"Lance.... Lance found her."

"I realized that too as I felt Lance. The lion could prove as a source of water all on her own… so with him inside I felt him. I was enraged as her thoughts projected to me. She was going home. She found her pilot. My son was in her and she was taking him away. Planets away- so far not even I couldn't fathom the distance… I was enraged. She was going to tear away my child from me. But I felt it...." Percy was growing upset but concerned. He was anxious and wanting to find this lion as well.

What did he feel? Was Lance scared? Was he held hostage???

"Lance was so happy....." Poseidon said simply, "I could hear his thoughts- she projected his happiness and joy.... I realized the day she acted up was the day your brother was born.... she connected and bonded with him.... that day and there..."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Would you have believed me? Your brother got into a blue robotic cat and took to the stars.... farther then we could reach him-." He looked to the look on his son’s face and couldn’t help but laugh. This was the same child that would go on and on to them about how one day he would fly in the stars and be the coolest astronaut to exist.

"Alright fair enough…. I did feel him though- fleetingly.... it was just a second but I felt the surge of victory and her voice soft and quite saying he won. How he save them...I think our Lance is being a hero somewhere out there. I couldn't tell your brother about your quest with Gaea.... but I don't think that blue lion would mind me telling you that Lance left this planet with her...." Poseidon stood.

"He is on a quest of his own... and we can only hope he comes home to us.... if you want you can inform your friend, Leo, that Lance's friend the boy of Hephaestus?"

"Hunk."

".... I love that name. Yes Hunk is with him. Before Lance left he prayed that Hunk didn't puke in the lion."

"Did he?"

"I believe so." Percy laughed a little but his heart hurt as his dad left him alone to his thoughts.

He grasped the necklaces....

Please float little brother.....

Float on home.


	2. Water is where the home is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Water connects all. It connects cities and people. 
> 
> As humans we have already gravitated to water.
> 
> When your dad is the god of the ocean it is more so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Softly updates* 
> 
> I didn’t know how to respond cause I am like shamed it took me so long 
> 
> Soooooo,,,, sorry

Lance was nine when they first found floating around in the ocean relaxed them.

 

Percy was always so nervous outside of camp and Lance later in life couldn’t blame him.

 

But Lance woke up one night. Alone and wanting to go home. Hug a parent and cry.

 

Wait.... his dad lived in the ocean.... he god out of bed as quiet as he could and left. He found when he was younger his clothes didn’t get wet when he was in the water like other kids.

 

So when kids pushed him in puddles he stood up and was dry when they left. He always smirked at their faces when he walked in completely dry.

 

He snuck out and ran to the ocean as fast as his legs could carry him. He was so close! His feet touched the water and it was a breath of relief as he waddled deeper in the water.

 

Soon he had to swim and so he let the water pull him under and he floated up.

 

“LANCE!” Lance blinked and righted himself he squinted but the moon let him see the glint of his brother’s sword. Percy was pacing up and down the shore looking for him. He laughed.

 

“Percy! I am in the water! I am going to see dad!” He felt so much better too. Like the water was filling him with what he felt at home.

 

(Love. Warmth)

 

Percy was in the water now and was at his side faster then Lance could blink.

 

“Lance-.” Percy sighed and lance cooed in awe when the water swirled and pushed him to Percy who caught him.

 

“We can’t leave camp.”

 

“Why not?” Lance huffed.

 

“Because monsters will get us.”

 

(Kind of a sad thing. When you are a child you are told monsters will get you. Never is it really true. Normal people don’t deal with monsters like Demi-gods. At least monsters to normal people are just that. Normal people. You can be avenged. They can be killed. Demigods? There were no redemption. No ease that the big ugly monsters with deadly strengths and abilities will never come back once they are dead. When a demigod held you close and said the monsters will get you it was true)

 

“But dad will protect us! Or I can swim down reeeaaaaally far!” He smiled. Percy smiled.

 

“Come on lance... let’s go back to the cabin.”

 

“No! I can’t sleep I wanna see dad!” Percy looked sad.

 

“Lance- lance we can’t!”

 

(Lance later appreciated Percy trying so hard. Percy tried his hardest to be gentle with Lance when that never really was his nature....)

 

“Why not.”

 

“Because he isn’t allowed to see us. We can’t see him....” Percy tried and let lance hug him. Percy would tell him how terrifying it was to see how lance would look at him. Like Percy hung the moon and stars.

 

He didn’t want to disappoint lance on top of everyone else who looked up to him. Only Lance proved quickly how important family was because when Percy messed up Lance would giggle and tease. But never lost the admiration.

 

He saw Percy as a person just live everyone else.... Percy was just cool because he was an older brother. Not the child of Poseidon or the hero of the world. Lance thought it was cool but could care less. He stopped like the hero of the world when that meant Percy wasn’t around.

 

He liked Percy more when they ate at their table chanting about how blue was by far superior in all food groups.

 

He liked Percy more when Percy was telling him stories in the cabin and showing him tricks during activities.

 

He just liked Percy. And Percy appreciated that sense of normal. That break from being the hero and just being a kid with Lance.

 

Turns out Percy loved being an older brother and appreciated that job much more then saving the world.

 

So he was softer with Lance in ways he wasn’t with a lot of people.

He was soft with his mom.

With Annabeth.

And with Grover.

 

He was his mom’s son.

Annabeth’s partner in quests and friend

Grover’s best friend.

And Lance’s older brother.

 

He loved these roles the most.

 

“I don’t wanna go back let’s sleep in the ocean.”

 

“The ocean?” Percy asked smiling wearily. Lance just nodded. Wiggling until he was out of Percy’s hold and laying on his back.

 

“See? We can see the stars!” He pointed up to the sky.

 

Percy looked up and laid back. They floated. Percy.... Percy felt at peace. Protected and warm.

 

Lance smiling and yammering. Then let was getting quiet. Percy looked and his heart picked up seeing lance float away. With a yank the water brought him back and lance was squealing happily the whole way.

 

Percy grabbed his hand and sighed in relief.

 

“Hey.... hey Percy...” Percy looked over to lance who was smiling big and goofy.

 

“We are otters.” It took Percy a hot second to put together what the fuck Lance meant.

 

Then looked at their positions and laughed.

 

Relaxed and happy Percy felt at home.

It extended to Lance.

 

Home was were the water was.

 

Home was where your family was be by blood, God’s hand, or self made.

 

A group of mismatched kids and Aliens.

 

Where mechanical lions were the only things that stood between freedom and universal domination.

 

Still when they got the chance Lance asked for a beach day. Allura and acorns provided and got them to a planet with purple sand and a pink and green sea.

 

It was strange and weird. But lance stepped in the water and his blood sang. His heart pumped and he was in the water before anyone could stop him. He was far below the surface and swimming.

 

He surfaced later arms in the air and falling back as the water splashed and played. His heritage connecting to the water like an old friend.

 

“We good lance?” Hunk called unable to stop his own urges to be in the water.

 

“Come on in hunk!” His best friend smiled and jumped in.

 

They played in the water and convinced the others to join.

 

Keith and Shiro were hesitant at first. But hey. If Lance influenced a wave to hit them both to get them in... well no one but hunk could say it was his fault.

 

But his laughter had Keith charging him and throwing him deeper in the water. Shiro wading in and glaring lightly at him as if he knew lance was the cause of the wave.

 

But Shiro was smiling and relaxing in the water. Coral respectful stayed close to the ship allowing Allura to join them and they splashed and played until their tired.

 

Well lance didn’t but nice rolled over and new stars shone. And lance told them a tradition him and his brother did. Leaving out the fact that well the ocean was literally their friend. Lance told them late night swims and counting stars. Holding hands and that was how lance found himself in a line of paladins looking up at the stars.

 

Because that was where his family was.

 

He would be home soon. One day.

 

Then he could lay with his brother like he use to in the ocean. His brother pointing out stars and telling him stories.

 

But now. Lance can be the one to tell him new stars and new stories.

 

Water was where the home was.

And water connected everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be honest with you guys I didn’t plan on continuing this for well personal reasons but I am overwhelmed with how much you guys want more??
> 
>  
> 
> So I am sort of trying to love this Au again.
> 
> I am not caught up so like? When I am caught up on Voltron I will write a reunion but until then? If you have a childhood moment you want to see with Percy and lance or the paladin scenes with demigod lance just comment below lol

**Author's Note:**

> So explaination on the necklaces.
> 
> Percy went to camp Halfblood All through out the PJO series. but in the Heroes of olympus he was at camp jupiter thus not receiving four years worth of beads but spent the next three with Lance. But He gave Lance the Battle of Mahatten.
> 
> Lance on the other hand has been at camp since nine (save for the last olympian year Percy stopped him from going) and has been at camp for the four years of the HOO books plus the three after so he has 8 and Percy has 7 if my math is right.
> 
> I also may do a Lance and Blue lion pov for this...  
> idk lol
> 
> Come and talk to us at Queenofyoursoda or Strifery on tumblr!


End file.
